


lofter难民营（AZ短篇合集）

by LadySaazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AZ二设, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: 从看完18话兴冲冲写下第一篇伯爵姬开始，到2018年圣诞贺为止，我所有的AZ短篇合集。主推CP：伯爵姬（结婚）、扎斯雷（父子）、哈斯雷（主仆）、人人都爱斯雷因，只有艾瑟是例外（ry





	1. 目录

 

 

伯爵姬肉汤三连→

【伯爵姬】Past the Point of No Return

【伯爵姬】We've Crossed the Rubicon

【伯爵姬】片段

 

痛骂卖国姬三连→

【A/Z】HOW DARE YOU

【A/Z】Arco di Lemrina

【A/Z】No More Lemon Cakes

 

月色真美系列→

【斯雷丽泽】A Letter Never Sent

【哈→斯雷】On the Eve of His War

【蕾穆中心】 Reina

【斯雷库兰】Merry 'Xmars'

【斯雷蕾穆】a smallest moment of happiness

 

  

犯病和恶搞→

【问卷】混乱邪恶AZ写手双人伦理心中·R先生部分

【火星全员】Martian Tea Party

【paro】Aldnoahsman 1: Manners Maketh Man

【paro】Aldnoahsman 2: how it should have ended

【paro】Star Wars: The Aldnoah Awakens

【点文】C2H6

【猫猫狗狗】AmeowZ

 

坑→

【扎因父子】With All Due Respect

【扎因父子】The Garden of Gethsemane

【扎因父子】Aldnoah / Rise of the Saazbaums


	2. 【伯爵姬】Past the Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZ18话衍生  
> 'It has became a common knowledge in Lunar Base, Lord Troyard completely moved to Her Highness's bedchamber ever since that fatal night.'

 

**—— · Past the Point of No Return · ——**

 

  

“你要保护的公主，此刻，就在你的眼前。”

“臣谨记在心。”

 

粉色头发的少女望向他的眼神中，有赞赏，有钦佩，有好奇的探寻，还有清晰可辨的爱慕。他已在多名女性脸上窥见过爱意，对养父或对自己。他明白其中的含义，然而他也十分清楚，所谓爱情的奇迹，根本是不存在的。

少女仿佛在故意与自己作对，时不时给他出些大大小小的难题。她懂得分寸，但她还年轻；而他每化解一次她的恶作剧，那双深蓝眼眸中的光芒便点亮一分。就像幼年记忆里傍晚的天空，从清亮的天蓝慢慢变成稠密的墨蓝，星星们一点一点发出闪光，勾勒起浩瀚的宇宙。

雷穆丽娜用那映着点点星光的眼眸看着他，头颅高昂如优雅的天鹅，明知脚下是万丈悬崖，也毫不胆怯，决意要迈出这无可挽回的一步。

“我不介意成为皇姐的替代品。”她说。

 

他曾梦过，和每一个经历青春期的男孩一样，梦见自己亲吻一位柔软芬芳的少女。他们手指交握，脚步相缠，一同穿过幽密的森林，抵达甜蜜的泉眼。他曾梦过，在那梦中，少女的金发在风中飞扬，笑容明媚。

他曾梦过，在那最疯狂的梦中，雪白的天鹅在湖泊中飘曳，带着一种静谧的美感，翅膀安稳地收在身侧。他向前伸出手去，它便安静地，顺从地，穿过一丛丛幽蓝的玫瑰，靠近他，向他低下美丽的头，轻啄他的手指。

“我哪里有什么梦想。”

他如此自嘲。

“奇迹是……根本不可能发生的。”

 

他们并肩站在瞭望厅里，透过玻璃窗格遥望幽蓝的星球。他们遣退了所有人，包括她的侍女，他的副官。他们依偎着彼此，他们只有彼此。

“愿意赏光陪我跳一支舞吗，雷穆丽娜？”

“非常乐意，我亲爱的。”

他扶起她盈盈一握的腰肢，蹬地发力，带她跃入空中。他们缓慢地旋转，在地球的面前，在漫天星光的见证下起舞。他们距离梦想那么近，又那么遥远；他们距离彼此这么近，又这么遥不可及。

她的裙摆翩翩，缠住他的腿又放开，像一只调皮的黑天鹅，大胆又怯怯不安地试探着。她将一双小手插入他的指间，脸庞贴紧他的肩膀。她温热的呼吸吹拂在他光裸的脖颈上，澎湃的心跳透过拥抱传递到他的胸前，无言地诱惑着。

于是他俯下身，亲吻了她。

 

_Past the point of no return._

_No backward glances._

_Our games of make-believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of "if" or “when"._

_No use resisting._

_Abandon thought._

_And let the dream descend._

 

“我们是共犯吧。”

她在一声抑制不住的呜咽中发出了这样的感慨。斯雷因缓慢而沉稳地捧住她的脸，吻上去，阻止她说出后面的句子。

我们囚禁了真正的皇位继承人，我们推进了这场艾瑟伊拉姆渴望终止的战争，我们是战犯，我们是罪人。

“我们是夫妻。”他说。

雷穆丽娜勾起嘴角，透过泪水望向他，在他的坚定之中找回了自己。她破涕为笑，用手挽上他结实的臂膀。

“斯雷因，和你一起，哪怕是地狱。”

“地狱的话，只要我一个人就够了。”

他拉过她的手，送至唇边亲吻。

 

_The blood begin to race._

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom._

_The flames at last consume us._

_We've passed the point of no return._

 

“斯雷因的头发很柔软呢。”

她的手指插在自己发间，温柔地梳理着。他没有搭话，只是静静地接受这一刻的亲密。

雷穆丽娜动手将他额前汗湿的头发拨开。他们的眼神交汇，无遮无拦。

“这里的头发是不是太长了些？”

她的眼中流露出真正的关切，天经地义地暗示着，自己已承担下修饰他每日仪容的任务。

“那就把它们全都梳上去吧，哈库莱特可以找到发蜡。”

他安静地给出了解决方案。

她微笑起来。

“你和他真是越来越相像了，斯雷因。”

“我可以把这当做夸奖吗？”

“当然是夸奖，亲爱的。”

他伸出双手，将眉眼弯弯的她拉近下来，索取另一个亲吻。

 

“我，斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特，愿意接受艾瑟伊拉姆·瓦瑟·艾露西亚公主为我的合法妻子。我发誓爱她，尊重她，保护她，无论现在或未来，富裕或贫困，健康或疾苦，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“我，艾瑟伊拉姆·瓦瑟·艾露西亚，愿意接受斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特伯爵为我的合法丈夫。我发誓爱他，尊重他，保护他，无论现在或未来，富裕或贫困，健康或疾苦，直到死亡将我们分开。”

她一身雪白，金发高高地盘在脑后，藏在重重婚纱之下。她手捧一束鲜艳的红玫瑰，满脸幸福的微笑；她需要用力地抱住自己的脖子，才能完成交换亲吻。她在左手上戴着一枚婚戒，那原本是养父为他的未婚妻准备的，现在却由自己亲手套在了被光学迷彩覆盖的纤细手指上。

黄金打造的皇冠自深紫天鹅绒垫上取下，高高举起，沉甸甸地落在他们的头顶。他站起身，望着美丽的蓝天、绿树，臣服的红衣贵族与子民，高高矗立的扬陆城与沉默的城市，他想起传说中的阿特拉斯，他切实地感受到了自身肩负的重量。

“斯雷因·瓦瑟·特洛耶特皇帝陛下万岁——”

 

_The bridge is crossed._

_So stand and watch it burn._

_We've passed the point of no return._

 

 

Fin.

——————————————

* 所有英文皆摘自《歌剧魅影》中The Point of No Return选段，部分歌词有轻微修改。  
* 标题亦取自该曲。这部分的歌词非常……有深意，不仅唱出了魅影和克里斯蒂炽热的爱，还有热烈的欲望在燃烧。  
* 我好想看斯雷因和雷穆丽娜对唱这支曲子！超级想！！！  
* …………以及非常抱歉我没能炖出与歌词匹配的热气腾腾的肉。（哭着蹲下

 


	3. 【伯爵姬】We've Crossed the Rubicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past the Point of No Return的R18加长版（x

**—— · We've Crossed the Rubicon · ——**

 

 

> Everything in this world is about sex, except sex.
> 
> Sex is about POWER.
> 
> ——Oscar Wilde

 

 

他驾驶着机甲，平稳地降落在她的面前。金发的公主高昂着头，迎接他的凯旋。气流吹拂过那伪装的衣裙和长发，将一声沉闷的落地音传到每个人的面前。他从塔尔西斯一跃而下，大步向她走过去。

“恭喜你，斯雷因。”

她选择了亲昵的称呼，丝毫不顾及旁人齐刷刷射过来的眼神。他望向她，她只是安静地握起一双白净的手，敛起微笑，郑重地对他一点头。

他明白了。

“殿下。”他在她面前单膝跪下，一只紧握的拳头贴近胸口。

“艾瑟伊拉姆公主殿下，我爱您，忠于您，我发誓用生命守护您，为您、为瓦瑟的荣耀而战。不日，我会为您献上驯服的地球；届时，请您嫁与我为妻。”

“请起身，斯雷因·扎兹巴姆·特洛耶特伯爵，”雷穆丽娜朗声回答，将两只手送至他的掌心，“我未来的夫君。”

 

 

“起来吧，斯雷因·特洛耶特爵士。”

她目不转睛地注视着这位年轻俊俏的金发骑士。太年轻了，她想，甚至还未成年——但正是他，以一人之力救回了重伤的扎兹巴姆伯爵和皇姐，驾驶着原本不该被他启动的塔尔西斯。这个地球人到底是从何处获得授权的呢？她记起授权的其中一种方式，不禁感觉脸颊有些发烫。我亲爱的皇姐呀，这位英俊的骑士，一定对你很重要吧？

这份猜测几乎立刻就被证实了。她偷偷追随着骑士的脚步，来到了皇姐的病房门前。她用一只手安抚快速跳动的心脏，咬咬牙，打开了门。

“殿下。”

骑士行礼时，脸上掠过一丝慌乱的表情，这一瞬间被她安静地记下。果然，她对自己微笑起来。

“斯雷因·特洛耶特爵士，你对皇姐的关心，真是非比寻常。”

骑士背对着水箱站立，阴影遮住了他的脸。“我只是……”他顿了一顿，用一张完美的面具隐去了所有情绪，“艾瑟伊拉姆公主曾于我有恩。在我年幼的时候，是公主殿下拯救了落难的我。我只是，想要回报这份恩情。”

他抬起头，让莹莹蓝光照亮那张英俊得叫人心碎的脸。她深吸一口气，打定主意要不为所动。她挑起一侧眉毛，玩味地微笑着，在心中确信对方并没有完全讲出实话。

“听闻你与皇姐一同长大。”她问道。

“不敢当。”他垂下眼睛，“因为父亲研究Aldnoah的缘故，曾带我在都城居住过一段时间。我有幸为艾瑟伊拉姆公主讲解过一些关于地球的知识，仅此而已。”

“哎呀，皇姐那么美丽可爱，人见人爱，你也一定迷恋上她了吧？”

她怀着一股恶作剧的冲动说出了这番话，期待能再一次看见年轻骑士慌乱的表情。然而出乎她的意料，他只是淡淡地苦笑了一下。

“我出身低微，怎敢对高贵的瓦瑟公主有任何痴心妄想。”他略微躬身，谦逊地对她行礼，“只要能为瓦瑟、为公主殿下效力尽忠，我就心满意足了。”

她克制着自己的好奇心，驱动轮椅靠近他身旁，用一只手抚上皇姐赖以维生的水箱。“你所说的确是事实。不过……”

她对他微微一笑。

“瓦瑟仅有公主，再没有别家的王子；地球也没有与她身份相称的人，而且，还是正与我们交战的敌人……能有资格迎娶皇姐的人，想来，应当是某位武勋彪著的轨道骑士吧？”

她微笑着望进骑士骤然睁大的双眼，成功捕捉到了对方完美面具之下的真容。

“斯雷因·特洛耶特爵士，”她听见自己甜甜地说，“能否也为我讲解一些关于地球的知识呢？我非常感兴趣。”

“不胜荣幸。”骑士对她深深鞠躬，将表情藏到了一头柔软的金发之后。

 

 

“不给你的未婚妻一个吻吗，斯雷因？”

雷穆丽娜调皮地对他微笑。她总是这样，出一些大大小小的难题来考验他，挑逗他。有时候只是一两句试探的话，有时则是说大不大的恶作剧。直到马利尔尚提出了生死决斗，她才流露出悔意和担忧。然而现在……他望向那张覆盖着光学迷彩的脸，在那逞强似的顽皮之下，看到了羞涩的爱慕和期待。

他抬起双脚，向高台的中央走过去。他环住金发公主瘦小的肩膀，拥入怀中，然后深深地吻了下去。

他不止一次幻想过这样做，幻想她依偎着自己，颤抖而顺从地接受他的碰触，他的保护。他愿意献上自己的一切，他也渴望得到她的一切。在他的幻想中，这是神圣的一刻，甜蜜的一刻，会有蓝天作为他们的见证，会有雪白的鸟儿为他们献上祝福。他走了那么远，承受了那么多，苦苦在心里支撑着他的，正是她甜美的笑颜，他唯一的天使。

雷穆丽娜迎上他，加深了这个吻。她允许他放肆地探索自己，同时毫不示弱地以牙还牙。他们唇齿相依，呼吸与共。他在她的胸中点起火花，她便热烈地燃烧起来，用自身的暖意环绕彼此。她的真的爱上了自己，他在脑中清晰地意识到。这位粉色头发的公主，因为出身而备受屈辱，从一个熟悉的深渊中爬出来的坚强女孩，她爱他。

他爱她。

这不是他的第一个亲吻，也不是他们的首次接吻，却是他们第一次交换一个真正的吻。这是一个无声的宣言，对他，也是对她。

他缓慢地闭上眼睛，又坚决地睁开。他只允许自己沉溺这么多。

“今晚，来我房间。”

雷穆丽娜的眼睛亮晶晶的，她涨红了脸，却坚持着抬头与他对视。“不许拒绝我。”她轻轻说着，用一根手指坚决地封住了他的唇。

于是他点了点头。

覆水难收，已经无法回头。

他们都已无法回头。

 

 

“人间万事都关乎性，除了性本身。性关乎权力。”

这两个句子突兀地出现在她脑中，让她的心脏又经历了一阵短暂的狂跳。她确信自己曾在某个地方读到过这段话，她的阅读目录是扎兹巴姆伯爵精心拟定的。“殿下是将要统治一个伟大帝国的人，自然不可轻视对自身的教育，”伯爵这样对她解释。对于他，或许世间万物都关乎权力吧。

但是，对于自己，不，才不仅仅是权力！她在心底呐喊，还有爱情，怎么可以没有爱情。她将发烫的脸颊埋进手心，有些伤心地想到，她的身边连一个可以讨论这个话题的人也没有。埃德尔丽泽只是个小孩，皇姐纯洁得仿佛不食人间烟火，并且还在沉睡，而母亲……已经过世很久了。

母亲是爱着父亲的，她想，母亲谈起父亲的时候，眼睛便会久违地点起亮光。母亲明知他已娶妻，而皇后正怀有身孕，却还是义无返顾地将自己奉献给了爱情。母亲呀，母亲，看你最后落了个怎样的下场……因为出身卑微而不被皇族承认，因为过于靠近权力、靠近Aldnoah而惨遭杀害；留下我孤身一人，还有这残疾的双腿，在这勾心斗角的世界上艰难求生，被别有用心的权臣利用，被他利用……

一滴眼泪重重地砸了下去，溅起细小的水花。她紧紧地捂住嘴，不让哭声泄露出去。可是，我爱他！……这就是爱情吗，母亲？让人奋不顾身的爱情？哪怕脚下便是万丈悬崖、只身立于另一人手中的丝线，稍有不慎便会殒身坠落、万劫不复，却依然甘之如饴？哦，母亲……

“能够生下你，我感到非常幸福。”

记忆中的母亲这样对年幼的自己说。她的脸上带着温和的微笑，一边打理自己的头发，一边俯身在她额角落下一吻。“你是我最亲爱的宝贝。”

她用手擦干眼泪，将身体沉入池中。

如果这就是自己的命运，那么，让这充满嘲弄的甘苦命运轰轰烈烈地燃烧吧。

她让嘴角勾起笑容，她已下定决心。

她要成为斯雷因的唯一。

 

 

在军队里长大，意味着不可避免地早早获知大人之间的私事。那些从生死战场上存得一命的男男女女，经常一回到安全的后方，便迫不及待想要满足那个最原始的本能——他们疯狂地依偎着彼此，以此确认自己的生还，感受生命的脉动。

现在，他已久经沙场，熟悉出生入死的紧迫掳住心脏、让人血脉偾张的感觉。他知道自己的祖先曾在茫茫雪原上艰苦求生，茹毛饮血；他们乘着狭长的龙头小舟顺洋而下，勇妇举盾，战士持斧，在更为丰饶的土地上肆意取夺；他们以战死为光荣，以病终为不详；他们信仰在战场上的牺牲可以带人进入神圣的瓦尔哈拉，与古往今来的英雄一道享用蜜酒的筵席。在那些危急的时刻，他确实感受到同样的血性在自己的身体里奔驰着，咆哮着，索要敌人的头颅，渴求处女的鲜血，令自己勇往直前，战无不胜。

他并非无法理解那份冲动，但他习惯于自行解决。得幸于他那令人侧目的出身，很少有人对他提出过温存的要求。在他模模糊糊的梦里，那是一种非常美好的体验；在目睹过数起因此产生的冲突之后，他情愿将这份体验留到一个重要的时刻。

现在，这个时刻似乎找上了他。

 

他在夜深人静时悄然潜入未婚妻的套间，他谨遵指示，没有敲门。雷穆丽娜身披一件雪白的睡袍，背对着他坐在梳妆台前。她从镜中看见了他，于是微笑着转过身，对他张开双臂。

“斯雷因，亲爱的。”她呼唤自己。

他走过去，双膝跪地，低头去亲吻她的纤纤玉手。

“殿下。”

“在我们独处时，我希望你能忘掉那些繁文缛节。”粉色头发的公主笑了起来，她反手握住他的，十指交握。

“……雷穆丽娜。”

他没有选择一旁那张明显是为他准备的椅子，而是就地坐了下来，让她握着自己的手，把头搁在那双柔软的大腿上。他小心翼翼地对待这份突飞猛进的亲近，他知道自己最好能一早习惯下来。

她被他的举动取悦了，便用空闲的那只手抚摸起他的头发。他闭上眼，他已经很久、很久没有被人这样温柔地触碰过了，他不记得是否曾有人这样抚弄他的头发，抚摩他的太阳穴，用手指轻柔地抚过他的眼角。他不由自主地将脸更深地埋入女孩的腿间，深深地呼出一口气。

“很累吗？”

“还好。今天的工作并不比往常更多。”

雷穆丽娜身上散发出芬芳的香味，她一定刚刚沐浴过。他把接踵而至的香艳联想从脑中赶出去，集中注意力在更重要的问题上。他毅然睁开眼睛，抬起头，用眼神询问对方。

“斯雷因。”她心领神会地换上了更为严肃的语气。“你是我未来的夫君，我军的统领，有些信息，我想要与你分享。”

年轻的公主咬咬嘴唇。她很紧张，他注意到，但她依然坚持摆出镇定自若的样子，这是她与生俱来的骄傲。

“我已宣布过，你会拥有授予他人Aldnoah启动权的权限。”

他轻吻她的手背作为回应。

“Aldnoah授权的的方式不止亲吻一种。”

他扬起眉毛，全神贯注地等待下文。

“我的母亲，曾经拥有终止和授予他人启动权的能力。因为这个，她被人所害。被我的……”

她哽住了。于是他坚定地握住她的手，两只一起。“你的母亲为皇室所害。”他帮她说完。

“……是的。”

他起身抱住她，将那单薄的身体圈进自己的怀里，轻拍她颤抖的后背。你安全了，他无言地表示，你有我的保护，我不会让他们来伤害你。

雷穆丽娜把头靠在他的肩膀上，慢慢平复了下来。她维持着这个姿势继续方才的话题，声音镇定，只是稍微有些发闷。

“母亲的能力是从父亲那里……得到的。和继承了Aldnoah血统的人不一样，她得到的并非永久的力量。我无法确定一次欢爱能维持多久、多少次……但是，作为我的夫君，真正的夫君……”

“……你可以获得平行于皇族的权力。”

他无法否认，在被雷穆丽娜亲吻的那天，他也曾思考过类似的问题，然而事实还是让他感到惊讶。更让他心跳如鼓的是，雷穆丽娜正在明确地向自己发出信号，她将柔软的胸脯贴在自己身前，中间只隔着一层薄如蝉翼的睡袍；那对海蓝色的眼眸迷离地望向自己，眼中有星光闪烁；那两片小而精美的红唇微微开启，无声地诱惑着。她要赋予他不曾奢望过的权限和力量，她要他成为瓦瑟的无冕之王。

“斯雷因？”

她抬起一只手，放在锁骨中间。“或许……你会更喜欢我变成皇姐的样子？”

“不。”

他不假思索地拒绝了。“不。”他重复了一遍，语气更为笃定。

“我喜欢你真实的样子，雷穆丽娜。”

性与权力，自古便密不可分。

他抱起粉色头发的公主，带她走向洁白的床铺。

 

 

她坐在床上，直起身，同未婚夫激烈地接吻。这个吻重新燃起那团温暖人心的火焰，让她愉快地灼烧着，发出光和热。斯雷因动手解开制服上的扣子，动作因为彼此的纠缠而变得有些笨拙。于是她伸出手去帮他，把遮住他身上伤痕的衣料统统剥除下来。现在她可以亲手触摸那一道道凹凸不平的隆起，伤处愈合的皮肤光滑异常，让她几乎落下泪来。“一定很痛吧。”她轻声说，但斯雷因捉住了她的手，送到唇边亲吻。

“已经不会再痛了。”他说。

他最终蹬掉了裤子，将自己完全展现，赤裸如初生的婴儿。斯雷因的身材匀称，结实的肌肉覆盖其上，宛如一座赏心悦目的大理石雕像。他向雷穆丽娜俯下身，屈膝爬上床，用那双坚实的臂膀笼罩着她。他的身上带有一种令人窒息的美感，让她内心澎湃，激动不已。他的目光深邃，头颅一点点垂下，把亲吻播种在她的脖颈上。

她忍不住嘤咛一声，仰起头，露出更多细嫩的肌肤供他舔舐。斯雷因把手探入她的睡袍内，她抓住它们，引导他解开内衣的带子。现在他们都对彼此坦诚相待了。雷穆丽娜的脸上飞起红晕，却依然逞强地向后躺倒在床上，将自己的身体完全呈献在他面前。她知道自己的上半身称得上玲珑有致，但腿部因为无法运动，长得过于瘦弱纤细了。她羞得满面通红，使劲眨了几次眼睛，才敢抬起头，迎上斯雷因的视线。

——对方正在热切地用眼神爱抚她。她在男人的眼中读出了对自己的渴望，这份热情点亮了她的眼眸，让她全身焕发起从所未有的活力。她伸手搂住他的肩膀，将他拉近，允许他一口一口地享用自己。她不再感到任何羞涩，在他的逗弄下发出呻吟，勾引他，鼓励他，让他的呼吸变得急促，动作也愈发粗鲁。她用双手捧起他充满欲望的器官，贴上自己的小腹。“来吧。”她低声呼唤。

他垂下眼，看到她脸上的坚决。于是他轻轻分开她的双腿，挺身靠近那口甜蜜的泉眼。他用舌头撬开她微微打颤的牙齿，温柔地用吻覆盖住，然后闭上眼，突入最后的禁区。

雷穆丽娜被迫弓起身子，像一只受伤的天鹅，将长而弯曲的脖颈向后收回翅下。她发出一声短短的叫声，既是痛苦的哀嚎，也是愉悦的叹息。斯雷因重重地喘息着，因为对方紧致的火热而兴奋得难以克制。但是她的眼泪让他不得不极力忍耐下来，等待她适应自己的存在。

“我伤到你了吗？”

“不……那是幸福的疼痛。”

她对他破涕为笑。“来吧。”她再次敦促。

于是他小心地抱着她，缓缓开始输送。她用悦耳的呻吟奖励他，尽力抬起腰肢，迎合他的节奏。他抓住她的脚，把它架到自己的肩膀上，好更深入地探寻那个柔软，湿润，热烈地包裹着自己的地方，想要融为一体的本能驱使着他奋力冲刺。

她用力抓住床单，抓住枕头，抓住他壮实的手臂，抓住一切可以抓住的东西。她感觉自己仿佛正在燃烧，是斯雷因把火种送进了她的体内。她抑制不住地尖叫起来，因为疼痛，因为欢愉，因为这带她冲上巅峰的快乐，因为她和他完全结为了一体。

高潮的到来让他措手不及，在那一瞬间，他仿佛置身于云层之间，一只美丽的白天鹅腾空飞起，长长的羽毛拂过他的眼睑……

 

一滴液体滑过他的脸颊，他无法分辨这是汗水，还是泪珠。他退出来。忽然之间，他落入了一阵可怕的空虚里，这让他不住地颤抖起来，歪身倒在她的身旁。

雷穆丽娜用胳膊支起身，温柔地搂住他，让他的脑袋靠在自己怀里。斯雷因倾听着对方的心跳和逐渐平稳的呼吸，她的体香和体温营造出一种温馨的气氛，让他能够心神安宁。

“这是我的第一次。”他说，声音里破天荒地带上了一丝羞愧。

她微笑起来。“我也是。”

床单上留下了她的血渍，他的痕迹，还有他们的汗水。斯雷因扬起脸，最后与雷穆丽娜交换了一个简单的亲吻。

“你会……成为新一任皇帝吧？”她吃吃笑了起来，“斯雷因·瓦瑟·特洛耶特陛下。”她开心地挪揄他。

“不，你才是瓦瑟真正的女皇。”他听见自己这么说，心中一点都没有感到吃惊。他早就明白，哪一位公主才是更有手腕、更有担当的政治家。他只是一直没有对自己承认。

她露出灿烂的微笑，伸手拉住他。“我们可以共享皇位。”她说，眼中对未来充满憧憬。“只要我们愿意，亲爱的，没有任何人可以阻拦我们。”

斯雷因垂下眼，站起身，让她的手自然垂落。

“遵命，我的女皇陛下。”

 

他从地上捡起衣物，一件件穿上。雷穆丽娜趴在枕头上，有些哀怨地看着他掖好衬衫的下摆。“你一定要现在离开吗，斯雷因？”

“我可不想被埃德尔丽泽发现赤身裸体地躺在你的床上，那会吓到她的。”斯雷因对她露出一个抱歉的微笑。他把制服外套随意地搭到手臂上，反身坐在床边。“我会等你睡着，雷穆丽娜。”

她笑了，握起他的手，送到唇边亲吻。“我爱你……”她小声地呢喃了一句，接着放松地沉入了梦乡。

斯雷因沉默地把那只手送回被单底下。他动作轻柔地站起来，最后凝视了一会儿雷穆丽娜的睡颜，便转身离开了房间。

 

 

 

FIN.

——————————————

* crossed the Rubicon——取自凯撒率军跨过卢比孔河、揭开内战序幕的典故。可以理解为英文谚语中的“破釜沉舟”。


	4. 【伯爵姬】片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 官方海报衍生脑洞/吐槽

 

脑洞来自不愿透露姓名的 [@塔尔西斯也无法预测的未来](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=487129276) 的启发。

恶搞向短打。事件发生在 **19** 话之前。

出场人物只有斯雷因和哈库。

——————————————

 

“斯雷因大人。”

“我在听。”

“请您一定要把宇宙掌握在手中。”

斯雷因拧起眉头打量自己的副官。“何出此言，哈库莱特？”

他不过是受邀与雷穆丽娜公主一起共享晚餐，副官的口吻却郑重到荒谬，仿佛他正要率队出征，驶向茫茫的星辰大海。

“因为，大人的表情非常凝重……”

哈库莱特不动声色地吐槽。

斯雷因感觉自己的眼角狠狠一跳。

“我只是要去和公主殿下共进晚餐。”他做出声明。

“现在是深夜，通常人们把这个时段的进餐称为‘夜宵’。”

“我一天都很忙。”

“大人您辛苦了。”

“……”

斯雷因决定少说为妙，于是他站起身，准备离开自己的办公室。

“大人——您忘了您的外套。”

年轻的伯爵僵硬地转过头，脸上流过一丝尴尬的表情。哈库莱特用了一秒钟思考这是“完蛋我实在太紧张了”，还是“真麻烦反正等下也要脱掉”，最后他决定不做出判断。

“谢谢你。”

斯雷因一手接过制服外套，如同那一天一样，让红色的布料在低重力空间里划过一个潇洒的弧线。他一边草草套上衣服，一边大步走下楼梯。表情肃穆，背影悲壮如同一位独自踏上屠龙旅途的勇士。

哈库莱特出神地凝望了一会儿上司的身影，才反应过来一件事。  


“大人……您也忘记了领巾……”

他让特洛耶特伯爵光裸着脖子、赤裸着半个胸膛就出门了↓

 

 

P.S.: 在夺门而出之后，斯雷因惊讶地在制服口袋中发现一件不属于他的东西——一个正方形的、塑料密封的小袋子。他感觉心中有万马奔腾而过，让他非常想现在就穿过半个月面基地、把这东西甩到始作俑者的脸上。

“为什么这种东西还会有芒果口味的？！！！”  


 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
